A Very Uzumaki Christmas
by Cosplayerqueen98
Summary: Just a Christmas from your favorite pairing. Really short, but I might make it a two shot if you want.


Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki lay in bed, sleeping through the day since Naruto finally got the week off for Christmas. He jumped quickly at the opportunity to spend time with his family. So, there he was, lying next to his wife.

 _Wife._

The word almost didn't sound real to him. In all his life, he didn't think he would have a wife or a family, let alone it be with Hinata. Yet still, he wouldn't want it to be with anyone else. He was happy with his life, which is something he could never had said before. Sometimes, he felt so lucky to have them. To have a family to spend a holiday with unlike most of his life. It was enough to make him thank god that he wasn't alone anymore.

Hinata was happy that she finally married the man of her dreams. The boy she always watched. The boy she thought was so amazing. She always loved how passionate he was about everything, she found that sometimes passion can be mistaken for annoying. She bore two of his children, something that the Hinata of the past would have fainted or maybe literally died. She just wanted to make Naruto feel apart his family, and not lonely like he was before.

That is why everyone in the house loved Christmas. The house was deadly silent until two wide awake children bursted through their parents door and shouted.

"Mama! Mama!" The little girl cried. Her name was Himawari. A boy with blonde hair casually strode in. Hinata stirred as Himawari's small, nubby fingers poked her everywhere. Hinata rubbed her eyes and answer.

"Yes?" Himawari shook her again, waking up Naruto.

"What the hell..." Naruto muttered as Himawari pointed a finger at him.

"It's Christmas!" Naruto's head playfully nodded.

"Correct! Which means we can open presents. Hinata got up and motioned to go into the living room. They ran out and Naruto chuckled. Himawari and Bolt were already sitting cross legged on the floor next to the tree. Hinata smiled as Himawari opened her present. Himawari's eyes were lit, while Bolt's were fire.

After they opened presents and had brunch, they headed over to Sakura's house for dinner. As soon as they got in, Bolt and Sarada were fighting. Hinata and Sakura just shook their heads. They went to go start making dinner in the kitchen.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the backyard wrestling playfully with each other. Sasuke tried not to partake in it, but Naruto kind of just opted him in anyway. Hinata simply laughed and shook her head as she watched them through Sakura's window. Sakura turned to Hinata.

"How is Naruto?" Hinata smiled.

"He works a lot, but he cares. I love him and so does the kids. Well, at least one of them." She glared at Boruto through the door frame. Sakura rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"He'll come around." Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, I know he will it's just, Naruto wants Boruto to like him so much all while trying to handle his job, and it's exhausting to him. I don't know how much longer that can go on without Naruto sleeping for days on end." Sakura chuckled.

"Naruto not sleeping? That's a new one." Hinata playfully but secretly meaningfully hit Sakura.

"He wasn't that bad as a kid." Sasuke and Naruto walked in and Sasuke spoke.

"Are you kidding me. He was a damn menace." Naruto glared.

"So were you teme." Sasuke turned.

"Do you know how damn hard it was to watch you hit on my women all the time?" Sakura giggled and Hinata giggled due to Sakura's giddiness. Naruto shrugged.

"Well, it's not my fault you don't know you're feelings." Sasuke scoffed.

"Says the one who ignored Hinata for a good chunk of you're guys's life." Naruto got irritated.

"It's not like I was the only one who didn't know!" Sakura nodded and chipped in.

"Well, you kind of were." Naruto frowned.

"What do you mean." Sakura giggled.

"Everyone else knew Hinata liked you except for well, you." Naruto frowned.

"Shutup teme!" Sasuke frowned and Sakura kissed him to distract him. When they pulled apart he headed to the bathroom and spoke calmly.

"I swear that didn't bother me." Hinata nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner." Hinata gave him a quick peck and smiled.

"That's okay." Naruto shook his head.

"It's not." Hinata held his face with her hands.

"It was worth the wait." They kissed as Boruto and Sarada ran in. Bolt sneered.

"Ew. Mom! Dad!" Sarada punched him.

"SHANARO!" She ran into the living room after Bolt and Naruto and Hinata chuckled. Hinata spoke.

"Naruto kun, do you want your present?" He nodded Hinata smiled.

"We need to go home first." He smiled.

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
